String
by SkeletonSlayer13
Summary: A story about two lovers that can't be together...can't say that with a straight face. It's a crack fic about...well I think you can guess what it's about...based on a recent event in my life!


Disclaimer: you all know I don't own monkey team

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own monkey team.

I made this because of a resent event that happened a few hours ago with me and my cousin Nancy (Won't get into details).

Otto was in his workshop/room tinkering (that's a funny word) on another invention. He was about to grab his screw driver when he spotted something amazing…A PIECE OF MULTI-COLORED STRING (DON'T ASK WHY THE STRING IS AMAZING AND MULTI-COLORED).

"Ooo, string…I love this stuff. And it's just what I need for my newest invention. Let's just make this a little shorter." Otto put his hands opposite of each other on the ends of the string and pulled. He expected it to break but it never did.

"Huh, better use scissors." Otto grabbed his scissors from the counter next to him and cut the string.

Well, he tried anyway…

Otto's face soon went from his calm green color to a bright red color. "What's with this string?" He started biting it but it still didn't rip. "Ahhh, that's it!" Otto threw the string to the floor and activated his saws. He started to cut through the string-in high hopes it would rip.

It still didn't rip, not even a little bit. Otto let out a displeasing yell. He took the string and stormed out of his room.

He walked in the main room to see Sprx and Nova playing Super Mario Galaxy (What? It's an awesome game), and Gibson and Antauri watching. Not even caring where Chiro was, Otto went in front of the screen-which blocked Sprx and Nova's view of the screen.

"Hey Otto can you move, we're a little busy here!?" Sprx was moving his head to get a better view of the game.

"Not until someone helps me break this piece of string."

Everyone gave Otto a 'What the (Bleep)' face. Nova put the game on pause and walked up to Otto.

"Otto, it's just piece of string…just use scissors and it'll-"

"**I ALREADY TRIED THAT! I BIT IT, SAWED IT, AND TRIED TO RIP IT!"** Otto was throwing his arms around when he was explaining-yelling.

"Preposterous, _Gibson began_, "no piece of string is that hard to rip." Gibson took the string from Otto's hand and pulled it.

Just as Otto tried the first time, it never ripped.

"You were saying Gibson!" Otto gave Gibson a smirk and a small chuckle.

"Well, Brain Strain, if you can't rip it, then I'll try."

"No, Sprx I can handle-" Sprx swiped the string and bit one of the ends of the string and used one of his metallic hands to rip it. He pulled and pulled harder on the string but it wouldn't rip…

Nova started to laugh and in no time, she burst into laughter. Her laughter was so strong, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, real funny; you give it a shot then."

"Fine…this is gonna be way too easy." She took the string from Sprx and put her hands on the opposite ends of the strong and pulled. '_Surprisingly'_, it _**still **_didn't rip.

Nova activated her fists and pulled again.

_Nothing…_

Nova started throwing a temper tantrum. He kept on pulling it and pulling it and it refused to rip!

"**THIS IS ONE TOUGH PIECE OF STRING! **Antauri you wanna give it a shot?" Nova turned to her eldest with a 'please help us' face.

Antauri sighed and took the string from Nova's hand. He was about to tug on the ends when Chiro came in.

Chiro saw the faces of the hyperforce and asked," Am I interrupting something?"

"No we're just-"

"**WE'RE TRYING TO RIP THIS LOUSY PIECE OF STRING! IT'S REALLY TOUGH"** Otto yelled out, interrupting Gibson.

Chiro stared at the green mechanic. He gave Otto a blank face.

"A piece of string…ummm…oooookaaaay then…let me try."

Antauri passed the piece of string to the boy's hands and gently, Chiro tugged on the sides and miraculously…

…it ripped in half.

The monkey's mouths opened and just stared at Chiro.

"Yeah…that was really difficult…I think you guys should give the video games a rest…" And with that, the boy left the control room to his bed room.

The monkeys just stayed there and stared at the dreaded, evil piece of string that layed on the floor.

After a few minutes of silence and staring, Sprx broke the silence.

"We never speak of this again. Got it…?"

Everyone nodded their head involuntarily to show their agreement.

Me: Yay, I made a completely random story and I know, a little out of character but, this was made from sheer boredom...again.

Yes, it's true, me and my cousin, Nancy found string in her room and it was colorful. We were bored so we tried ripping the string in half but it never did. We even used knives. Then my cousin Stacy saw us trying to rip it and she took it from our hands and gently ripped it herself without trying--hmff!

Otto: HA HA, NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!

Me: --gives Otto a death hug— BE QUIET

Otto: --face turns blue—ok…ok already!

Gibson: Ummm…well then…R&R


End file.
